onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Ton Ton no Mi
The Ton Ton no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit which allows the user to increase their weight, making them a . "Ton" is the short version of metric ton. It was eaten by Machvise. Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit allows the user to increase their body weight by incredible amounts, leveled by metric tons. This allows them to land crushing attacks that can easily crack the ground and even a giant's bones. The fruit is superior to Miss Valentine's Kilo Kilo no Mi. However, the fruit's power will prove ineffective should an opponent be capable of withstanding the selected weight, and can even use the force of the weight against the user, as shown when Hajrudin defeated Machvise. The user is also susceptible to the effects of added weight in case it misses it's target as seen when Machvise suffers from his own attack when it misses Franky. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Machvise uses the fruit in combat, and his main style of fighting involves getting above his targets high in the air, then swiftly increasing his weight to fall on his enemy with his stomach, in an attempt to crush them on the ground. Techniques * : Machvise floats above his opponent then crashes down with his limbs outspread. He is able to cover a large area with his huge body. It was first used in an attempt to crush Franky after Senor Pink protected him from the cyborg's rocket launcher, and named when he used it against Luffy, this time with Senor Pink holding their opponent's legs down with the help of his ability. Luffy managed to escape by stretching out of the way, and the impact of being hit with 10 metric tons did not appear to affect his rubber legs. The first time he managed to strike someone down with this technique was against Boo. * : 100 times heavier and more destructive version of 10 Ton Vise. While performing this move, he uses his unique shield to increase its power. Machvise attempted to use this move against Zoro but abandoned it midway in favor of using 10,000 Ton Vise against Hajrudin. * : 1000 times heavier and more destructive version of 10 Ton Vise. While performing this move, he uses his unique shield to increase its power. It was first seen used against Hajrudin and was capable of shattering the bones in Hajrudin's forearm and leg and cause him to grit his teeth so much that a tooth broke, as well as crushing the ground beneath Hajrudin, but nonetheless was forced back by the giant's Gungnir, sending him flying. Trivia *From what has been seen of the ability so far, it is similar to Miss Valentine's Kilo Kilo no Mi, although more emphasis has been placed on him being extremely heavy, compared to Miss Valentine's ability to freely change her weight between 1kg to 10,000kg. Indeed, the Ton Ton no Mi is superior to it, as Machvise can become heavier than Miss Valentine, for 1 metric ton is equal to 1000 kilograms. *The Ton Ton no Mi was not initially named in the manga or anime, and had its name revealed in SBS Volume 79. References Site Navigation fr:Ton Ton no Mi it:Ton Ton Category:Paramecia